The invention relates to a glue guide. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which accepts a glue dispensing nozzle, and which has at least one straight edge which contacts a longitudinal edge of a workpiece so that the glue dispensing nozzle is guided along the workpiece, while maintaining the glue dispensing nozzle parallel to the longitudinal edge.
Many construction tasks require application of a continuous bead of glue along a work surface. The glue is usually applied by hand, using a tube of glue, having a glue dispensing nozzle. Unfortunately, it is very difficult, even for an experienced worker, to keep the glue in a continuous bead. Not only does the bead tend to waver, but the application pressure upon the workpiece also varies, affecting the quality of the bead.
Certain construction tasks can suffer from an inconsistent bead. An inconsistent bead can mean inconsistent structural strength of the bond between the workpiece and another object. In addition, in certain crafts, especially those involving glass, a wavering bead can be visible in the finished product.
The prior art shows different devices which are used to aid in glue application. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.